


I soldi non fanno la felicità, ma averli... che felicità!

by Chu_1



Series: 366 ficcyne [28]
Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/pseuds/Chu_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una giornata di shopping. Niente di più, niente di meno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I soldi non fanno la felicità, ma averli... che felicità!

**Author's Note:**

> 030\. People who say money can't buy you happiness just don't know where to shop.

Blaine era esausto: camminare per tutta New York, approfittando dei saldi appena iniziati, era un’impresa ardimentosa e piuttosto estenuante, ma niente e nessuno avrebbero fermato Kurt, nemmeno i piedi doloranti di Blaine e tanto meno l’ingombro delle buste che si portavano dietro.

“Cinque minuti di pausa, Blaine,” gli rammentò il suo fidanzato, quando finalmente ciò che restava di lui si trascinò verso una panchina. “Non un minuto di più: abbiamo un programma da seguire e poi ci aspetta il nostro negozio di scarpe preferito.”

Blaine annuì, non trovando nemmeno la forza di rispondere, e si sedette con un sospiro, mentre Kurt organizzava le buste attorno a loro, dando una sbirciatina al contenuto.

“Ehi,” interloquì Blaine, colpendo il lato del suo stivale con la punta della scarpa. “Avevamo detto che avremmo guardato tutti i nostri acquisti a fine giornata. Non barare.”

“Ma…” guaì Kurt, guardandolo con occhi larghi e il labbro inferiore fra i denti: era uno spettacolo raro e a dir poco adorabile nella sua eccezionalità.

“No, hai promesso,” gli rammentò Blaine, sorridendogli e poi scioccandogli un bacio sul naso quando sbuffò, annuendo con rassegnazione e rilassandosi accanto a lui.

Dopo un momento di silenzio, Kurt sospirò beato.

“Cosa?” domandò Blaine, aprendo un occhio – e non si era nemmeno accorto di averli chiusi… La stanchezza lo stava logorando.

“Niente, è che pensavo che le persone che sostengono che i soldi non possono comprare la felicità semplicemente non sanno dove andare a fare shopping,” sentenziò Kurt, in tono leggero e sereno come quello di uno che ha appena raggiunto il Nirvana.

Blaine rise, attirando l’occhiata perplessa di due passanti ed osservando poi l’espressione estatica del suo fidanzato che si godeva i flebili raggi di sole che filtravano dagli alberi sulle loro teste.

_Beh_ , pensò, tornando a rilassarsi sulla panchina, _è vero_.


End file.
